


[Podfic] I Do Not Have a Cat - Part of The Johnlock Collection

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is chapter 13 of The Johnlock Collection, written by cwb.  They're all one-shots and I'm not going to create podfics out of all the chapters, so I thought it would be better to release any podfic'd chapters as one-shot podfics.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Sherlock turns back to the kitchen to fetch the kettle and teabags.  He doesn't want to be interrupted once they start.  Whatever this is, it has left bags under John's eyes, and lines carved on the sides of his mouth.  John's mouth.</p><p>Into battle, Sherlock thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Do Not Have a Cat - Part of The Johnlock Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umw5hy3hd8nn4db/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hi7mmsadbead8bk/the_johnlock_collection_by_cwb_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-johnlock-collection-by-cwb-ch-13)



Length: 15:48

Size: 14.4 MB

Reader's Notes: 

I really enjoyed this little bit of bittersweet fluff when it was posted and saved it as a treat for myself to do when I needed it. Sometimes, I just have to do a little short, easily digestible piece to offset the enormously long podfics that consume my life.

Much gratitude to cwb for just general awesomeness, and also thanks to my Beta, sw70 (who needs fluff sometimes, even if it’s somewhat bittersweet)

Small instrumental bits are from "Bookends", by Simon & Garfunkel


End file.
